


Not Jealous by Kat8cha [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Not Jealous by Kat8chaSummary: Mikado starts to hit it off with the ladies. Kida gets jealous. Kida REALIZES he gets jealous. Kida WTFs about his sexuality. Kida WTFs about Mikado being adorable. Erika cameos. Kida and Mikado get caught in the rain. Kida and Mikado have sex.





	Not Jealous by Kat8cha [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Jealous](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398790) by Kat8cha. 



> Originally posted to LJ in 2010

**Title** : Not Jealous

 **Author** : Kat8cha

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Durarara

 **Pairing** : Kida/Mikado

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : Mikado starts to hit it off with the ladies. Kida gets jealous. Kida REALIZES he gets jealous. Kida WTFs about his sexuality. Kida WTFs about Mikado being adorable. Erika cameos. Kida and Mikado get caught in the rain. Kida and Mikado have sex.

 **Text** : [here ](https://kat8cha.dreamwidth.org/831139.html)

 **Length** : 1:01:08

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Not%20Jealous%20by%20Kat8cha.mp3) 


End file.
